Asgore Dreemurr
Santa Dad |age = Ancient|location = Part 1|relationships = Toriel Dreemurr (Ex-wife) Frisk (Adoptive child) Chara (Former adoptive child) PAPYRUS (Close friend) Napstablook (Close friend)|music = Stay Determined! Regret A Desperate Plea + Righting Wrongs|Gender = Male|va = TheNiftyTable}} Asgore Dreemurr is the former king of the Underground. He now resides in the Ruins, where he strives to atone for past mistakes and make the Ruins a better place. Profile Appearance Asgore is a towering, white monster with a goat-like appearance. He has two enormous horns, floppy ears, and golden hair with a matching beard. He wears a hooded cloak with flaps that fasten around his horns, and a Delta Rune Pendant on his chest. Personality Asgore is many things. Jolly, friendly, always eager to lend a helping hand. He loves to take long walks through the Ruins, mingling with the residents, offering smiles and company and lending an open ear to any monsters in distress. He’s the type who seeks to inspire hope. Who loves to lift people up. To make every individual feel like they matter. To that end, he’s taken the maintenance of the Ruins quite seriously, planting gardens to liven up the otherwise drab brick interior. He’s removed spikes from all the puzzles for the safety of the resident children, has allowed and encouraged the incorporation of more modern conveniences, such as a community television in the long corridor, and left pillows beneath the cracked floor puzzles to soften the landings. Once a year, he even ventures beyond the Ruins, disguised as Santa Claus, to deliver gifts to the world beyond. You’d look at him and assume he’s the happiest guy in the Underground, with the way he giddily invites monsters into his home for weekly tea gatherings, surrounds himself with droves of excited monster children, and always carries out even the most tiresome tasks with a smile. Most Ruins residents see him as patient, kind, and a figure to aspire to… Asgore couldn’t disagree more. In truth, he’s a deeply burdened monster. He harbors an immense guilt, having retreated to the Ruins out of shame. His hands are not clean, and he knows it, and the reason he pours so much effort into making the Ruins life more bearable is not only out of a genuine desire to aid his fellow monsters, but out of hope that it might help him atone for his transgressions. He does not begrudge Toriel, for it was he who declared war on humanity and he who could not even commit to his plans. But even now, roughly a century after the fact, the guilt still weighs on his conscience, amplified due to the knowledge that every human who has left his care may well have died… or forgotten about him. He’d sooner hope for the latter, for after all this time, his rage toward humanity has faded. He does not wish for war. He does not wish for suffering. All he seeks now is peace… and hope. History Long before Frisk fell Underground, another human crash landed in the Ruins. The prince, Asriel, rushed to the child’s aid, and in no time, both Queen Toriel and King Asgore accepted them as their own. This ushered in a new era of hope for monsterkind. Asgore was adamant that if humans and monsters could live in harmony, then perhaps one day, they could peacefully return to the surface, not as enemies, but as friends. If only it had lasted. Time passed, and the child, Chara, fell deathly ill. And monsters, whose physiology differs so significantly from humans, simply had no idea how to treat Chara’s condition. Despite pleas for them to stay determined, Chara eventually died. Then, shortly after, Asriel disappeared, only to return a short while later, monstrous from the human SOUL he had absorbed… and then he died before his parents’ very eyes. Asgore, overcome with grief and rage, declared war on humanity. Any human that fell was to die, their SOUL claimed by the monsters so that one day, he could absorb their power, break the barrier, and eradicate humanity as a whole. The queen, desperate and furious, tried to reason with Asgore for some time. Then, one night, word reached the castle of a human in the Ruins. Asgore pursued this child. He fought. He triumphed. The human RESET. He fought. He triumphed. The human RESET. Again. And again. Though he could not recall the previous RESETs, a strange, nagging sensation gnawed at him. Eventually, the RESETs stopped, the human child having lost their will to fight. He had the first SOUL in his clutches, but the grief of watching yet another child die ate at him. He could no longer carry out his plan. No one knows exactly what transpired after Asgore returned to the palace. Only that he soon disappeared and was never seen nor heard from again. Overwhelmed with shame and sorrow, Asgore retreated to the Ruins, the very place he killed that child, but this time, he elected not to kill but to assist any more fallen children. To prepare them for the Underground outside, in hopes that any wisdom he shared would aid them, should they journey beyond, to where Toriel would surely welcome humans with open arms despite his reckless actions. Additionally, he chose to use his time in the Ruins to improve life for the monsters. To give hope not through promises of war, but through kind gestures and friendly company. As time passed, the absentee king became more of a legend, his name all but forgotten beyond the Ruins. Between his relocation and Frisk’s arrival, much changed. Humans came and went. Some monsters outside the Ruins opted to move in, favoring the cheerful atmosphere to the more burdened world outside. Eventually, Asgore became close friends with Napstablook as well as PAPYRUS, the latter of whom he met as a young child during one of his gift-giving escapades. Asgore became a mentor-like figure to both monsters, with Blook often crashing at Asgore’s place whenever the stress from their cousin’s shows became too exhausting. As for Papyrus, Asgore instilled in him a more hopeful view of humanity over the years, in addition to an interest in gardening and botanical studies. Years passed, and Papyrus would make trips to the Ruins door a regular habit, coming to view Asgore as the father he always dreamed of. In the aftermath of the Determination Experiments and the leaking of the Dreemurr Tapes, Asgore asked for Papyrus’ assistance in protecting any humans who fell Underground. Far too wary and shameful to leave, he knew that on the off chance a seventh human did arrive, it would pay to have a companion who would believe in them. Who would inspire them. Papyrus agreed without hesitation. Main Story Years later, that seventh human finally arrived. Though Asgore’s guilt had continued to fester, he did his best to welcome Frisk, who quickly grew attached to him, even flirting for reasons he couldn’t comprehend… before asking if they could call him “dad.” This brought forth a wealth of conflicting emotions, but overall, Asgore was ecstatic, though the knowledge that some of the Ruins monsters had hurt the child left him anxious. Worse yet, once Frisk had made it to his home, they soon asked to leave. Was it wrong to hope that they would stay? That he could perhaps be a father again? The selfish part of him wished to say no, but in the end, he allowed Frisk to leave… provided they could prove their strength. That they could fight if the situation demanded it. But in truth, Asgore wished for Frisk to claim his SOUL, for he knew that it was their only hope of leaving (lest they kill Toriel). And though he’d soon forget, Frisk succeeded in killing him, albeit with crushing guilt that would linger even after they had RESET and saved him. In the end, Frisk’s determination shone through. Their refusal to fight despite all odds moved Asgore, and after a teary farewell, they parted ways. Since then, Asgore has waited in the Ruins, answering calls whenever Frisk saw fit and quietly hoping that maybe, just maybe, all this suffering would end. Trivia. Text. References Category:Characters